First day of Winter
by Emizone
Summary: Will continue to add, hope you enjoy :
1. Conscience

It was the first day of winter; a cold breeze was flowing through the air. I inhaled deeply; catching the scent of the wet, damp streets. It was late; I was on my evening walk. It kept me relaxed and calm. As I walked, I kept thinking. The thoughts flowing through my mind were...unrecognised. I hadn't had these thoughts for a long time. They were memories of my childhood. My father would always tell me that I should become a dentist, like him. It was silly; thinking about my future. I mean, you're only living in every second you're living. You don't jump to conclusions, or organise future events, because, it's a waste of time. My mother was similar; she would always tell me which kind of woman I should marry. She would chat for hours on end about how she should look; what she should wear; what job she should have. It was never good enough for them. They expected me to be the perfect person; their perfect son. Oh, but then a little 'miracle' happened. My parents had him when I was 7. Oh, how I loathed him. They smothered him with love, leaving me in the ditch. I was so jealous; I made him look like a fool in front of my parents. What goes around comes around.

After these flashbacks, I decided to meet up with him; my younger brother, Jasper. He was so kind; I don't know why I destroyed his life. The only problem is trying to find him. I couldn't bear to think of it; how I had ruined him. After what I had done, my parents turned on him. They swore on their parents graves that they would never speak to him again. Where would he live? I couldn't find it in me. Then something made me find him. Some sort of magic force encouraged me to keep looking. I was destined to find my brother.

The road was long, the snow was everlasting. I was just outside of Kentucky, my home town. Jasper lived in a small building near Arizona, which was a craphole. I can see that I really messed up. "How long 'til we get to Arizona?", I asked the driver of the taxi. He was a little bit weird, but I could sort of make some sense of his mocking voice. "About... 3 hours...." He would reply with a sort of 'I know what you did last summer' grin. Ok, this was getting really weird. Was this guy a psycho or something? Right after I thought this he said "I know what you're thinking." "Umm, yeah, can you pull over here, I'll be fine, thanks." "Don't be afraid. I was the same as you. I sabotaged my brother's life too. It's life changing isn't it?" By now the guy had pulled over 'If only my parents hadn't have loved him so much! IF ONLY HE WASN'T SO PERFECT! I'm not crazy! I'M NOT CRAZY!' "Would you like me to take you t-to the h-hospital or s-something?" I was so freaked out, this guy's a loon! "Don't you see? It's all in your head..." I woke up in the taxi. The driver wasn't in the car. We were parked outside what seemed to be a motel. The driver was talking to a lady. She was dressed up like a tart. She had heavy make-up, high heels, those weird tights with the holes, a scarf made of feathers and a small handbag. "Ugh, what happened?" I said to myself. I started laughing, the thought of going crazy by talking to myself.


	2. Wellbeing

It seemed to be about 11pm. It was misty outside, condensation clouding the windows of the car. I sat up, looking around. Was that a dream? I don't think I've seen anyone do that before. I turned to where the taxi driver was standing. He was still talking to the woman; she appeared to be giving him some money. After he had put the money in his pocket, she dragged him to a hotel room and slammed the door. I chuckled; "he got lucky."

I woke up from the bright, early morning sunlight. It was extremely hot; I could feel the heat warming up the car. The clock that was on the dashboard read _9:48 am. _I was laying head first on the floor while my lower body was on the car seat. I eventually managed to pull myself up back onto the seat. The taxi driver was walking back to the car with what appeared to be coffee. He arrived at the door of the car, opened it and handed me a coffee. "Thanks, I guess." I said. "Ah, that's no problem. We've got a long drive ahead of us." As he said this, he ignited the engine and backed out of the parking lot, if that's what you'd call it. It was more like a demented, uneven area with holes and weird lumps everywhere. "So, did you have a fun night?" I was trying to create conversation. "Umm, yeah, I did actually." He said this with a big smile, and looked pretty satisfied. I shook my head knowingly. "Did you sleep well?" I replied with a nod, and then looked out the window. "Have you ever messed up so bad, that no matter how much you try to forget it, it doesn't go away?" His large smile turned to a slight frown. There was a long pause, so I dropped the subject. "Just forget about it." I said. It was hard to cope already, now he was just making it worse.

There was a sudden jolt of the car, and I immediately went flying forward. "Whoa! What happened?" "Nothing, just the farmer's sheep have got out." I sat back in my seat, sweating my ass off. "What temperature is it in here?" I managed to splurt out through wheezes. He looked at the temperature gauge. "It's about 45 degrees Celsius." I sighed and went to sleep. Maybe that will kill some time.


	3. Reassurance

I awoke when we were driving through the winding trees. It was very peaceful here, but I couldn't help feeling a slight sense of regret going on this trip. The driver suddenly said "we are about 2 hours from Arizona. Do you want something to eat?" This guy felt like my mum. "Yeah, sure, I definitely need my energy. Here's $10 for my meal."I said, offering him the money. "Now, Now, you're already paying a fortune for this taxi ride. Let me buy everything." 'Ok, but I'll buy the next meal.'

We pulled in to a close diner and ordered a meal. We both ate in silence. It felt weird; talking to a taxi driver like I've known him for years. We finished our meals and got back on the road. This trip is taking forever.

After many hours of talking, sleeping and sweating the trip is almost over. We've arrived in Arizona. Jasper lives somewhere in the centre of Arizona, so it'll take a while to find this place. To kill time I decided to start another conversation. "So, do you come from America?" I decided to ask. It isn't much of a question, but it'll do. "Umm, I actually was born in Ireland and when I was about 2 years old I moved to America because of my mother. My father left my wife for another woman. She was terribly upset. She cried for years over him. I hate to think of it..." "I'm very sorry. My name is David. David Sheen. My parents originated from Canada, but moved to Kentucky to give birth to me." I said this to take his mind off of the subject. We seemed to have entered a forest-like area. It was dark and scary, but I tried not to show it. "Where are we?" I said, just to make sure he wasn't daydreaming or something.


End file.
